


The Post-Apocalypse

by ArSommers



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Fix-It, Reunion, extended ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Alice is reunited with Becky and Jill Valentine. Set shortly after the events of "Resident Evil: The Final Chapter". One-shot fix-it fic.Originally published on fanfiction.net on 7/2/2017.
Kudos: 3





	The Post-Apocalypse

The roar of the motorcycle slowed to a purr as Alice stopped in front of the White House's remains. The world around her was eerily silent, making it ten times easier to detect any movement. "Where are you?" Alice whispered into the wind, hoping her words wouldn't attract the undead.

When Alice awoke four days prior, she hadn't found any signs of life; she also hadn't found the bodies of her loved ones either. She would have spent more time searching had it not been for certain circumstances that drove her further and further away.

But now that the anti-virus had been unleashed, nothing stood in Alice's way. And so she returned to the place of the explosion, determined to find her daughter.

Alice slowly combed across the district from one end to the other. Of course she had run-ins with the occasional creature, but after facing winged dragons and hordes of zombies in Raccoon City, this wasn't anything she couldn't handle. So she continued to push forward, aware of a very human emotion she hadn't felt in far too long: fear.

As the last of the sun's rays dipped below the buildings, Alice circled back to the more historic area. By nightfall she found herself sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, staring up at the moon. As she fixed her eyes at the circular glow of white, she wondered how many survivors had traveled by this light since the outbreak. It wasn't much, but sometimes you only needed a little of something to get by.

"Mommy?" a faint voice called from behind. Alice knew whom it was before she even turned around.

"Mommy!" Becky rushed over and threw her arms around Alice. Dropping to her knees, Alice wrapped the girl-her daughter-in a tight embrace.

"I knew you'd come back," Becky whispered into Alice's ear.

"Of course I would," Alice said, trying to suppress the sudden wetness settling in her eyes. When was the last time I'd cried like this? she wondered.

"See?" Jill Valentine said as she stepped from the shadows. "I told you she'd find us," Still not wanting to let go of Becky, Alice pulled back to get a better look at her friend. "You okay there?" Jill asked. "Looks like you were in a bit of a scuffle,"

"I've been through worse," Alice turned back to Becky, partially to reassure herself that the girl was still there.

"Are you two okay?" Becky nodded. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"It's just us," Becky said.

"A few of Wesker's crew got away," Jill clarified, "But they're long gone,"

"That's okay," Alice said, giving Becky a reassuring smile in an attempt to clear any lingering fears the child had. "Everything is going to be fine from here on out, I promise,"

Jill narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Alice stood up. "The Umbrella Corporation has fallen," she said, the words sounding strange in her own ears. "The anti-virus was released. It's airborne as we speak,"

Silence. Then, after a moment, Jill said, "You're kidding me,"

"I saw it happen," Alice said, not wanting to get into the nitty-gritty details just yet. "It'll take a while to spread…years, probably…but all of this-" she gestured to the chaotic landscape around her, "-will finally be over,"

Alice felt Becky take her hand. "You mean we can go home then?" the child asked.

Home. That word stirred to the forefront of Alice's mind all those happy childhood memories the real Alice had given her. Because now, for the first time in ten years, she was free to live whatever life she chose. And whatever path she took, she knew Becky deserved the carefree abandon the real Alice had. Both she and Becky knew they had no physical designated place to call home, but with normality just beyond the horizon the concept didn't seem so foreign anymore.

"Yes," Alice said, giving Becky's hand a squeeze in return. "We can go home,"


End file.
